This continuing longitudinal study will delineate the course and psychosocial etiology of alcohol-related problems (and related drug abuse and depression) in a cohort of male and female future physicians surveyed from the period prior to the initiation of medical school training through the first year of residency training. This grant is to continue to study the cohort which has been followed through the first year of residency training. The study embraces life-span developmental, occupational stress and gender role frameworks for understanding drinking behaviors. Some hypotheses are: 1) Sizable increases in alcohol and drug use will follow stressful career transitions, 2) The etiology of problem drinking will consist of both pre-training vulnerabilities and stressors derived from training and work contexts, 3) the etiology of problem drinking will be linked to both "role conflicts" (between work and family demands) and "role deprivation" (the lack of social roles or limited support from role relationships), and 4) Gender differences on all outcomes will diminish over time. Respondents have completed self-report questionnaires assessing: alcohol-related problems, motives for drinking, alcohol and drug consumption patterns, symptomatic distress, training-related stressors, social support, personal life characteristics and psychological assets/deficits. Respondents were also interviewed with a diagnostic assessment to address DSM-III-R diagnosed disorders. Multivariate statistical techniques (e.g. random regression modelling) will be utilized to depict the course and determinants of alcohol use and abuse during the relevant life cycle periods. The results obtained will have primary and secondary prevention implications.